


Emogust

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 2 [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, M/M, emogust, its only kaishin if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Works for DCMK Emogust 2019. I probably won't do all of them, but I might circle back if I need a prompt.





	Emogust

Kaito was so tired, but he couldn’t seem to fall asleep. It wasn’t a new problem, but it didn’t mean it didn’t suck any less. If he had to pinpoint exactly when this problem started, he would say it was probably after his dad died. He had hoped that it was all just some overly elaborate trick and that if he stayed up long enough, he would hear his dad come home.

Now, his insomnia was commonplace, and being an internationally wanted criminal with an evil organization out for his life certainly didn’t help the situation.

Kaito shifted in his bed, his eyes open simply because he didn’t care enough to close them. He wanted to be able to sleep, at least, he liked to think he did. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he got more than an hour or two of rest, he was surprised his body hadn’t given out yet. He knew it was dangerous to do the things he does on less than adequate rest, but he found it harder and harder to care.

He still tried to sleep, no matter how pointless he thought it was. And he had tried  _ everything. _ Any kind of sleep medication he could get his hands on, any kind of tea or other “relaxing” food, and all kinds of different relaxation techniques. Nothing worked. He also, of course, counted sheep.

“One,” Kaito said to his ceiling, “Two, three, four, five,” He counted up and down, by twos and threes, and in all manner of languages. He could count to one hundred in at least ten languages now. As he counted, he visualized these sheep. Sometimes they were realistic, other times they weren’t, sometimes they were fluffy, sometimes they were shaved down. He also often thought about the sheep. Mostly, he thought about how sad it was to be a sheep. Sheep just followed the flock, yet he envied their peaceful, ignorant bliss. He also thought about their wool, how bright white it was, like KID’s suit. He often remembers the first time he put on the suit, like a lamb to the slaughter.

Kaito didn’t like sheep. He was, ironically, tired of them, but counting sheep had become a habit, he had done it for far too long. How hateful it was to have an animal often associated with sacrifice to curse him like this, as if they were angered that they were killed and he wasn’t.

Becoming once again overwhelmed with these thoughts, Kaito threw his pillow at the ceiling. It didn’t do anything, but it made him feel a little better. He got up from his bed and paced around his room, trying not to look at the large poster of his father. It was something else that haunted him at night. Finding the walking unuseful, he threw himself back in bed. He picked up his phone and sighed when he saw the time. He opened it anyway and scrolled through his recent texts. He wouldn’t text Aoko, she was sure to be asleep and he didn’t want to drag her into this hell with him. His mom was in a different timezone, but she kept track of Japan’s and he didn’t want his mom to question why he was up so late, he didn’t want to worry her. He had Shinichi’s number, and he was sure to be awake, but Kaito didn’t know if he wanted to show such a weakness to the detective, of course, he could always hide it behind a poker face.

With a deep breath, he sent a text.  ** _I assume you’re still awake?_ **

Within a minute, Shinichi responded.  ** _You aren’t allowed to judge me because you’re awake too. _ ** Kaito let out a low chuckle.

** _Can’t sleep, detective?_ **

** _Something like that, I just finished looking over some case files and was getting ready for bed_ **

** _That’s not healthy, you need more sleep!_ **

** _Okay, hypocrite. _ ** Kaito winced he knew he was, but he really couldn’t help it, and he knew that Shinichi was probably just poking fun, Shinichi wouldn’t know about all his sleepless nights, would he?  ** _Kaito? Did you fall asleep with your phone open? It says you read my text_ **

** _Nope, still awake!_ **

** _Well, at least I have someone to talk too. I can’t get my mind off this one case and I’d like to keep working on it, but I think Division one would personally knock me out if they thought I didn’t get enough sleep_ **

** _Don’t feel obligated just because I messaged you Shinichi. Get some rest, you need it_ **

** _And you don’t?_ **

** _It was just a coincidence I was up lol. _ ** Kaito was glad he didn’t have to look at Shinichi when he said that, he was sure the detective would be able to tell.  ** _I’ll go to bed soon_ **

** _Well, at least that will be one of us, I really don’t think I’ll get any sleep, that case is really bugging me, I’m just not tired_ **

** _Luckily for you, I know plenty of helpful sleepy time tricks!_ **

** _…I don’t think I really want to know what these “sleepy time tricks” are_ **

** _Well, there’s bedtime teas, if you have any, or melatonin supplements_ **

** _Nope, don’t have either_ **

** _You could read a book until you’re bored to sleep_ **

** _Unlikely_ **

** _True. Have you done stretching, or those weird breathing techniques?_ **

** _Wow, you really do have a whole list, huh_ **

** _You doubted me? Shinichi, I’m offended!_ **

** _Well, tell me oh great master of “sleepy time tricks”, what’s your favorite?_ ** Kaito didn’t have a favorite, he hated them all. It’s not that he didn’t believe they didn’t work for other people, he just hated them because they didn’t work for  _ him. _ Kaito thought about it for a minute, he didn’t want to just give Shinichi an answer, he genuinely wanted to help him if he could, he deserved a good night’s sleep. At least, that was what he thought when his brain reminded him of one in particular and he gave himself a breathy laugh at how absolutely pathetic he was.

** _Counting Sheep_ **


End file.
